The Project
by archervice7
Summary: Fionna's a senior at Forrester High, and her little brother Finn is a freshman, but that's besides the point. Fionna has a HUGE crush on Gumball. And when she found out he has a girlfriend, she's devastated, but she also meets the infamous bad boy, Marshall. When they have to do a project together her feelings change about the "bad boy."
1. Chapter 1

**Note Marcline and Marshall are not related! Neither are Gumball and Bonnie!**

"Fionna! Time for school!" Fionna's mom, Jane, yelled. Fionna groaned as she rolled out of bed. "Meow." Cake, Fionna's cat, said. "Morning Cake." Fionna said. Fionna

got in the shower. Starting today she was a senior at Forrester High, so was her best friend, Amber and her crush, Gumball. Fionna got out of the shower and, "Ahhh!"

She screamed because he little brother, Finn was standing there. "Ahh!" He rushed out the bathroom with his toothbrush still in his mouth. "Idiot." Fionna said as she

wrapped a towel around her. Fionna put on a blue T-shirt, some jeans and a pair of black converses. She put her hair into a ponytail and then Finn's dog Jake, ran into

her room, scaring the shit out of Cake. "Finn! Get your dog!" She yelled. "Sorry sis." Finn said. "Come here Jakey." Finn said and Jake ran over to the boy. Fionna

walked downstairs and grabbed a bowl then filled it with cereal. "Morning sweetie." Fionna's dad, Jared, said. "Hi dad." Fionna ate her breakfast as her family talked.

Finn glanced at the clock. "Shit we have to go!" He yelled. "Language!" Jane yelled. "Sorry mom." Finn said, grabbing his backpack. Fionna and Finn rushed out the

house to school. Finn was freshman this year, and Fionna sent a huge chunk of her summer telling him to leave her alone at school. They only lived about ten minutes

away from school, so it didn't take them long to get there. "Bye sis." Finn said as he walked to his group of friends. "Hey Fionna!" Amber said hugging Fionna.

"Hey...Amber." Fionna gasped for air. Amber let her go, her long red hair was in a messy bun. Amber spent the summer at her grandma's and just gotten back home

less than a week ago. They walked inside to their lockers. Amber's was about six away. "I'll see you in second period." Amber said. Fionna's schedule

Math

Language Arts

History

Lunch

Study Hall

French

Science

"Hey Fionna." Fionna knew that voice anywhere. It was Gumball. His real name was Bubba, but everyone called him Gumball. "Hey Gumball." Fionna said. "Can I see

your schedule?" Gumball asked. "Sure." Fionna said. She dug around in her bag for the paper. 'Where is that damn paper?' Fionna thought to herself. Gumball

laughed. "Don't worry about it." He said. Then a girl with black hair and green eyes walked over to us. "Morning Bubba." She said before kissing him. "That must be

his new girlfriend." Fionna mumbled as she walked to Mr. White's classroom. She took a seat in the front, because math's her favorite subject. "Looks like we have

first period together." Gumball said, sitting next to Fionna. "New girlfriend?" Fionna asked, trying to sound casual, but on the inside her heart was nearly shattered.

"Yeah, we met last year and hanged out over the summer." Gumball said. "Whatever happened with Bonnie?" Fionna asked. Bonnie was Gumball's last girlfriend.

"She, uh, cheated on me." Gumball said. "Good morning class!" Mr. White said. After math class, Fionna walked to language arts and saw Amber smiling and waving.

Fionna felt like she was about to cry, but instead she pulled herself together and smiled back. "Hey Amber, thanks for the spot." Fionna said sitting down. "You know

Marshall Lee?" Amber asked. Fionna nodded. He's a senior that moved here two years ago when they were sophmores. "He sat next to me in study hall." Amber said.

Fionna knew Marshall, he was the school's bad boy. Noted, she had never really met him before, just heard stories and saw him here and there in the halls. "Good

morning students, I'm Ms. Brown." Since Language Arts is Fionna's least favorite subject, I'll spare you the boring details. The bell rings and Fionna walks to Dr. Jones'

class. She took a seat by the window as the rest of class filled in the other seats. She knew she'd have to get over Gumball, he had been rejecting her since middle

school and high school got worse. He treated her like a girlfriend in a way, giving her hugs and having long discussions with her about stuff, but he would always date

girls with...questionable morals. "Hello class, my name is Dr. Leon Jones and I have been tasked with teaching all of you history." Dr. Jones said. Then the door

opened and a tall boy with dark raven hair stood in the doorway. "Your...late." Dr. Jones said with a dramatic pause. He's always had a flare for the dramatic. "Sorry

teach." the dark haired teen said. "No pass?" Dr. Jones asked, "what's your name?" He asked. "Marshall Lee Abadeer." the dark haired teen said. " , why

don't you sit...right over there." Dr. Jones said pointing to the empty seat next to Fionna. Fionna stole a few glances at the bad boy she had heard a lot about, mostly

from Amber. His eyes were brownish red. He had long legs and was wearing black converses just like Fionna. He turned and smiled. He said something, but Fionna

was just staring at him. "S-sorry what?" She asked. He chuckled. "Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked. Fionna blushed with embarrassment. She dug threw her stuff and

handed Marshall a pencil. "Thanks." He said. Fionna could see why Amber was always talking about him. When the bell rang, Fionna left class and walked to the

cafeteria. Then she remembered the pencil. Fionna couldn't find Marshall, so she just went to her locker to get a new one. On her way there, she saw Gumball and his

girlfriend, making out at his locker. Fionna felt tears build up in her eyes. She ran to the bathroom, hid in the last stall and cried. She remembered how her hands

were moving up and down his back. "Fionna?" It was Amber. Fionna walked out of the stall. "Oh Fionna." Amber hugged her. Amber had an idea of why she was

crying, "Gumball?" She asked. "He...has a new girlfriend." Fionna cried. "Get over him." Amber whispered. "Your right." Fionna said. This wasn't the first time she

cried over the pink haired teen and she was done crying over him! "I better get to study hall." Fionna said, wiping her tears. "You'll find someone." Amber said. Fionna

nodded and walked out of the bathroom. She was feeling good again by seventh period. Fionna was one of the first people to walk into the class, so she could pick

which ever table she wanted. Two stools per table, so she was going to have a partner this year. The class filled up with people again, and no one had sat next to

Fionna yet. Then Marshall walked in. "Marshall, sit next to me." Fionna heard a girl whisper. "No me." Another girl whispered. Marshall ignored them and sat next

to...Fionna? Fionna could feel the girls glares and dirty stares at her. "Here's your pencil back." he said handing her the pencil. "Thanks." Fionna said. "Alright, I know

you monkeys are ready to leave, but we have this thing you've probably never heard of. That's right, I'm talking about work. Whoever your sitting next to his your

partner until I say otherwise. So here's your first project of the year." Mrs. White handed out a paper to every group. "Astronomy." it read. "Your project is to pick a

planet, celestial belt, comet, constellation or galaxy and do a report on it. The paper contains all the information. And it's due in oneweek from today!" Mrs. White

said. "So my place or yours?" Marshall asked. "W-what?" Fionna blushed. "For the project?" Marshall grinned. "We can work on it at my place...if you want." Fionna

said. "Alright. We can take my car." Marshall said. One of the hottest boys Fionna's ever met is coming over to her house...where her family lives. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna! Time to wake up!" Finn yelled. "Okay." Fionna groaned. She got up, showered, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast, basically what she does

everyday, except today she couldn't wait to get to school. Jane put a stack of pancakes on the table. "Thanks mom." Finn said, shoving a whole pancake into his

mouth. "Are you sure we're related?" Fionna asked. "No, after we had you, we decided to adopt a baby that looks just like you." Jared said. "We better leave." Fionna

said. "Okay." Finn said, shoving another whole pancake in his mouth for the road. They grabbed their backpacks and walked to school. "So do you like that Marshall

guy?"Finn asked. "I...uh...hmm." Fionna didn't know how to answer that question, so they walked in silence and went their separate ways at school. Fionna walked to

her locker, when she closed it, Amber was on the other side. "Ahhh!" Fionna screamed. "Sorry Fionna. So, how what was it like?" Amber asked. "What was what like?"

Fionna asked. Amber grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom. She did a full sweep of the bathroom and kicked out two freshman girls then peeked her

head out of the bathroom to see if anyone was listening. "How was it with Marshall?" Amber asked. "Did he kiss you? Did your hands touch? Are his soft?" Amber

asked. "What? No, we just worked on our project." Fionna said. "Don't hold out on me Fionna!" Amber said. "Okay, he may have almost kissed me and he asked me if

I was free Friday." Fionna said. "What did you say?" Amber asked. "I said I was." Fionna said. "Lucky!" Amber whined as they walked out of the bathroom. "I'm going

to class, see you later." Fionna said. She walked to Mr. White's class and saw Gumball sitting there. "Hey Fionna, I saved you a seat." Gumball said. Fionna sat next to

the pink haired teen. "Hi Gumball." Fionna said. "So..." He was cut off by the bell. "Rinnnnnnnggggggg!" "Good morning class!" Mr. White said. "Good morning."

Everyone said in monotone unison. "Alright, let's get started shall we?" Mr. White. Fionna zoned out in class thinking about Marshall and yesterday. 'Was he trying to

kiss me? Maybe he wasn't, maybe I'm wrong.' Fionna thought. "Fionna, what's the answer?" Mr. White asked. Fionna looked at the problem and answered it correctly.

Math is her favorite subject. "Thank you Fionna." Mr. White said. Next period, Amber saved Fionna a spot. "So are you excited for your date?" She asked. "Quiet. I

don't want anyone to know, especially Larry. (LSP) Fionna whispered. Larry was gossip king at school. Amber nodded and they both looked back at Larry, he was

texting of course. During third period, Fionna sat in her seat by the window. Marshall walked in and sat next to her. "Hey Fi." He said. "Mr. Abadeer, I see you decided

to come on time." Dr. Jones said as he walked into class. "I guess your brother took a different route to class." Marshall said. After class, Marshall walked to the

cafeteria with Fionna. Fionna saw Gumball and his girlfriend talking. Fionna thinks her name is Marcy. Marshall put his arm around Fionna, she looked up at him. "You

were about to walk into a wall." He whispered. Fionna saw Gumball stare at them as they went to lunch. "Marshall, I'd like you to meet your number one fan." Fionna

said, introducing him to Amber. "I just want to let you know, I'm single." Amber said. They sat and ate their lunches. "Fionna, I need to talk to you." Marshall said.

"Okay." Fionna said. They walked out to the hallway and turned the corner. "So why'd..." Marshall cut Fionna off with a kiss. At first she was surprised, but she soon

kissed him back. Marshall broke the kiss. "Since I didn't get my kiss yesterday. Marshall said.'He was trying to kiss me!' Fionna thought. "So what were you talking

about?" Marshall asked. "Were you asking me out?" Fionna asked. Marshall blushed. "Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. "Yeah, that sounds kinda fun." Fionna

said. "Kinda? I was thinking we could see a movie, maybe that new James Bond one?" Marshall suggested. "I've been dying to see that!" Fionna exclaimed. "Alright,

it's a date." Marshall said. Then the bell rang. Fionna walked to study hall. "Secret boyfriend. I like it." Fionna said. After school, Marshall drove Fionna home. "Hello

sweetie, hello Marshall. How was school?" Jane asked as they walked inside. "It was good." Fionna said. "Come on Marsh." Fionna said. They worked on their project

for about an hour. "So I was thinking, I'd pick you up at around 7, we get some dinner and see the 8 o'clock movie." Marshall said. "Alright." Fionna said. Marshall

leaned in and kissed her. Unlike the last kiss, she wasn't surprised and immediately kissed him back. As soon as Marshall moved down to her neck the basement door

opened and Marshall jumped off of Fionna and said some radom fact about Orion. "One of it's brightest stars are Rigel." Marshall said. Finn walked downstairs. "Hey

Marsh, is it cool if I call you Marsh?" Finn asked. "Get to the point." Fionna said annoyed. "Mom wanted to know if you wanted to stay for dinner." Finn said. "The

answer to those questions are no and yes. Now go." Marshall said. Finn trudged back up the stairs. Andlooked at Fionna. "Where were we?" he asked. "I think I

remember." Fionna said, then she kissed him. "Marshall, your staying for dinner?" Jane asked. Marshall broke the kiss. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Alright then." Jane said,

giggling. "We should finish the project at your house." Fionna said. They headed upstairs. "So what's for dinner?" Marshall asked. "Seared chicken breast and tossed

salad." Jane said. "That sounds good." Marshall said. "Oh honey, I'm home!" Jared said. "Dad's home." Finn said. Fionna gave her dad a hug. "Hey dad." She said.

Marshall stood there, uncomfortablely. "You must be Marshall." Jared said. "That would be me." Marshall said. "I'm Jared Mertsen, Fionna's father." Jared said, putting

his hand out for a shake. Marshall shook his hand. "I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer, proud owner of the mustang." Marshall said. "That's your car?" Jared asked. "Yep." They

spent the next twenty minutes talking about cars. "Dinner time!" Jane called. "Mr. Mertsen, is it cool if Fionna and I go see a movie tomorrow?" Marshall asked. Jared

looked at his wife. "What do you think Jane?" He asked. "I'm okay with that." Jane said. "What movie are you seeing?" Jared asked. "The new James Bond movie."

Fionna said. "Have fun you two." Jane said. After dinner, Jared asked to talk with Marshall alone. "Listen Marshall, I get that your young, but if you hurt my daughter I

swear to fucking god, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Jared asked. Marshall nodded fast. "Good." Jared said smiling. "Thanks for having me over, I'm gonna go

home. Night bunny." Marshall said. "Bunny?" Jane asked. "Don't ask." Fionna said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you excited for your date?" Amber asked as they walked to Fionna's house. "Yeah I am." Fionna said. "So what are you going to wear?" Amber asked. "What I'm

wearing now." Fionna said. Amber raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Fionna asked. "Fionna, you are going on a date with the hottest guy in the

whole school. You gotta dress to impress." Amber said. "I'm not changing." Fionna said. Amber shrugged her shoulders. "I better get home. Tell me how the date

went." Amber said at six. "Okay, bye." Fionna said. "Fionna?" Jane asked peeking her head in Fionna's room. "What's up mom?" Fionna asked. "Do you need a ride?"

Jane asked. Fionna knew what she really meant was, "Can I give you a ride?" "Sure mom." Fionna said. She texted Marshall to meet her at Tony's. Marshall pulled up

and was wearing a leather jacket and a red T-shirt. "Hey Fi." He said. He looked in the car. "Hi Mrs. Mertsen." He said. "You bring her home safely, okay?" Jane said.

They walked inside the pizza place, "Mr. Abadeer, right this way!" Said the waiter. He sat them down at a nice booth in the back. "So what do you want?" Marshall

asked. "Pepperoni and sausage." Fionna said. "Alright, one pepperoni and sausage pizza." He said to the waiter. "Coming right up sir!" The waiter said as he rushed

into the kitchen. "They know you pretty well around here." Fionna said. "Yeah, the last name helps." Marshall said. "You've met my family, so will I ever meet yours?"

Fionna asked. "Probably not, my mom travels a lot, and she's insane, so I usually have the penthouse to myself." Marshall said. "What about your dad?" Fionna asked.

"He...he died when I was seven." Marshall said. "Oh, I'm sorry." Fionna said. "It's okay." "Here's your pizza." The waiter said, setting down a tray of pizza. "It looks

delicious." Fionna said, before diving in. Marshall grinned. "What?" Fionna asked. "You've got some sauce on your cheek. Let me get it." He said, then he licked

Fionna's cheek. Her face turned as red as a tomato. Once they finished the pizza, they drove to the theater and watched the movie. "The name's Bond, James Bond."

Marshall said. Fionna giggled at his impression. She glanced behind her. Larry. Fionna grabbed Marshall and pushed him into a doorway. "What was that for?" Marshall

asked. "Fionna hushed him as Larry walked by texting. "Phew." Fionna said. They got in Marshall's car and he drove her home. "I've heard a lot of stories about you."

Fionna said. "Like?" Marshall asked. "Like how your a bad boy, but I honestly don't think your that kind of person." Fionna said. Marshall chuckled. "I've just been nice

lately. You don't know how bad I can get." Marshall said. "Here's your stop bunny." Marshall said. "If your gonna call me that, can I at least make one up for you?"

Fionna asked. "Okay, do it." Marshall said. "Marshy." Fionna said. Marshall leaned in. "I like it." Fionna kissed him and broke the kiss when her parents opened the

front door. "What is it with your family and ruining my fun?" Marshall asked. "I better go." Fionna laughed. "Bye babe." Marshall said. "Did you have fun?" Jane asked.

"Yep. I'm super tired, night mom. Night dad." Fionna said as she walked upstairs. "Did you have fun making out with your little boyfriend?" Finn asked. Fionna shut

her door on laid on her bed, ready to go to sleep. Her phone buzzed. "I had a lot of fun. Tell Amber I'm taken." He texted. "Night Marshy." I texted back. Marshall laid

back on his bed. "Night Marshy." He grinned.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna and Marshall got an A+ on their project and continued to "hangout" afterwards. Gumball watched them as they walked and talked at school, except he didn't

know what they do behind closed doors. He had agood reason to hate Marshall, though. The reason is because his ex girlfriend, Bonnie, cheated on him with Marshall.

Neither of them told other people, but after the little discussion with Bonnie's parents and she was sent to an all girls school. Gumball couldn't stand watching them,

Fionna was completely in the dark about what Marshall did to him. Even though, all the girls in school seemed to have a crush on him, no one knew ifthey were dating,

so at lunch decided to tell her. "Fionna, this something I've never told anybody, but the person Bonnie cheated on me with was...Marshall." Gumball said. "He did?"

Fionna said, shocked. During science, she ignored Marshall, just trying to think about what she should do. "Fionna? What's wrong?" Marshall asked after the bell rang.

"I...I think we should break up." Fionna said. "Why?" Marshall asked. Fionna felt tears building up in her eyes and she ran away. "Nice going." Mrs. White said,

standing next to Marshall with her arms crossed. "Shut up." Marshall ran after her, but she was long gone. He pulled out his phone and tried calling her. She didn't

pick up. Fionna ran inside her house and up to her room. She cried, Marshall kept calling her, but she didn't want to talk to him. He told her he was a bad boy, but

Fionna never really believed it. "Fionna? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jane asked. Fionna explained the whole story to her mom. "Well, did you hear Marshall's side of the

story?" She asked. "No." Fionna said, quietly. "I think you shoud talk to him." Jane said. Fionna wiped her tears."Thanks mom." She said. She curled up on her bed

and fell asleep. When she woke up, she saw Marshall in her room. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Fionna, why'd you break up with me?" He asked. "Gumball

told me what you and Bonnie did last year." Fionna said. "I didn't know they were dating." Marshall said. "Would you still have if you did know?" Fionna asked.

Marshall was quiet. "That's what I thought." Fionna said. "Bye Fionna." Marshall said. He walked back to his car and put his head on down on the wheel. He was

Bonnie's first. He had lost his virginity to a girl named Ashley freshman year at his old high school. He wasn't sorry for what he did, he just felt stupid for getting

played by Bonnie. Ever since then, Gumball's hated Marshall's guts. Until now, neither of them told anybody. People knew Bonnie cheated on Gumball, but no one

knew that it was Marshall that did it. And now Fionna's mad at him for hurting her friend. His answer didn't help much either. Marshall's been with lots of girls, but this

is the first break up were he felt...heartbreak. He lifted his head up and drove back home. Fionna was dreading seeing him at school tomorrow, but Marshall didn't

show up. Fionna walked to her classes and saw Gumball talking with a group of people and Marcy under his arm. Then she walked into a wall. "Damn it." Fionna

cursed. She wondered how many times she had almost walked into a wall when Marshall was around. Marshall didn't show up for the whole week and Fionna walked

into a wall two more times. Over the weekend she looked at pictures she had taken with Marshall. There was one of them at Marshall's penthouse which was HUGE,

one of them while hanged at Amber's house and a picture of Marshall sleeping on the couch in the basement. On Monday, Fionna saw Marshall at his locker. She

thought about stopping and talking to him, but then a girl walked over to him. Marshall sat in the back during third period. And at lunch, girls were nearly surrounding

him. Fionna felt a twinge of jealously. "Are you okay Fionna?" Amber asked. "I'm fine." Fionna said, forcing a smile. Seventh period, Marshall frowned and looked at

the floor. "Mr. Abadeer, I'm glad you decided to show up this week." Mrs. White said. "I'm glad your back." Fionna whispered. Marshall lifted his head up. He looked at

her smile and it was taking all the gentleman in him to not put her on the table and take her right there in school. Marshall had yet to have Fionna, and he wanted

her, badly. Class continued and when the bell rang, Mrs. White asked to see him. "Marshall, I need to talk with you." She said. Mrs. White waited for the class to

leave, "So, why weren't you at school?" She asked. "I...wasn't feeling well." Marshall lied. "I see. So it wasn't because Fionna broke up with you?" Mrs. White smirked.

"What'd you do?" She asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Marshall said. "Well whatever you did, you should apologize." Mrs. White said. "What do I say?" Marshall

asked. "Something like this, Fionna, I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I know I act like I'm super cool and stuff, but I really miss you." Mrs. White said with her voice

deeper, as she tried to impressionate Marshall. Marshall chuckled. "I'm serious. If she really means that much to you apologize, or don't. Students love lives are none

of my business really." Mrs. White shrugged. "Okay, will do." Marshall said. Marshall rushed out of Mrs. White's room and bumped into...Fionna! She fell on the ground

and Marshall helped her up. "Hey Fi." Marshall said. "Hi Marshall." Fionna said. "I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. Your, like, the coolest girlfriend I've ever had."

Marshall said. "So you missed me?" Fionna asked. "Hell's yeah." Marshall said. "And that's why you didn't show up to school for a whole week?" Fionna asked. "Yeah."

Marshall said. "And that's why..." Marshall cut her off with kiss. "Are you done feeding your ego now? Marshall said. Fionna nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Marshall got back together, and this time they weren't hiding it. Fionna and Marshall walked down the hallway to class, holding hands. "Oh. My. God. You

two are a couple?" Larry screamed. "So what if we are?" Marshall said. "I knew it. I knew it! You two make the cutest couple!" Larry shrieked. Fionna and Marshall

walked away. "Wait you guys! I wanted to invite you both to my Halloween party!" Larry said. Fionna and Marshall stopped. "We'll come." Marshall said. Larry was

know for his gossip, but he was also known for his awesome parties. "Great! It's this Friday, on Halloween. Stop by at around 9, and don't forget your costumes!"

Larry said. Fionna and Marshall sat with Amber at lunch, "So Fionna are you going to Larry's party?" She asked. "Hell's yeah." Marshall said. "Me too. Are you going as

scary or slutty?" Amber asked. "I...uh.." Fionna didn't know how to answer that question. "My costume a surprise." Marshall said. "Come over to my house after school

and we can figure out what we're wearing together. After school, Fionna went over to Amber's house. "So I was thinking we go slutty this year." Amber suggested. "I

don't know." Fionna said. Her parents wouldn't let her to a high school party and surely wouldn't let her go dressed up in a slutty costume. "If your worried about your

mom and dad, I have a plan. So you ask if you can spend the night over at my house and on Friday and then we got to the party." Amber said. "Okay. So what are

you going as?" Fionna asked. "A nurse." Amber said, "I know it's not orginal, but oh well." Amber said. "I don't know what I should go as." Fionna said. "I know the

perfect costume for you." Fionna left Amber's for dinner. "I'm home!" She called. Fionna washed up for dinner then sat at the table with the rest of her family. "Mom,

dad, can I spent the night at Amber's on Friday?" Fionna asked. "I don't see why not." Jared said. Fionna smiled, Amber's plan was working so far. Fionna spent the

rest of the week going over to Amber's and working on their costumes. Thursday, Fionna walked into math class and sat next to Gumball. "Are you going to Larry's

party?" He asked. "I am, are you and Marcy going?" Fionna asked. "Of course. I'm going as Julius Caesar and Marcy's gonna be my queen." Gumball said grinning as

he stared off into space. Fionna didn't know what Marshall was going as, but she was excited. This will be her first real party. That night, they put the finishing touches

on their costumes. Marshall wouldn't give them any clues to what he was going as. "As long as it's sexy." Amber said. Friday, Fionna packed a bag for her sleepover

with Amber and after school went home with Amber. "So you girls are going to hang out with some friends?" Amber's step dad, Dave asked. "Yes Dave." Amber said.

"Well I hope you girls have a good time." Dave said. They put their costumes under some clothes and drove out to Larry's house at 9:30, the house was booming with

music, lights were flashing and it was filled with people. Fionna walked out in her bunny costume. She had long black stockings, a short light blue dress, bunny ears

and a white mask that covered up her most of her face, but not her mouth. Fionna walked up to the house, "BOO!" Marshall jumped out the bushes, scaring six people

in the process. He grabbed his sides and laughed as his victims gave him dirty stares and cursed him under their breath. He was dressed up a vampire. He had on

fake fangs, with a white dress shirt and a cape. "Marshall?" Fionna asked. The vampire turned and stared at the bunny. "Close your mouth Marsh." Amber said as she

walked into the house. "You look...incredible." Marshall said, staring at Fionna in awe. "You don't look so bad yourself Dacula." Fionna said. "I'm not Dacula, I'm

Marshall Lee the vampire king!" Marshall said, grabbing his cape and swinging it over his face. "Let's go and party then,you highness." Fionna said. Marshall and

Fionna walked into the house, even though it was packed with people they never separated. "I gonna go scare some more people, do you want to come Bunny?"

Marshall asked. "Okay." Fionna said. They stood in the bushes and then when a group of party goers walked by they'd both jump out and scare them. "BOO!" They

yelled. This time, their victims were a zombie, Frankenstein, a sexy ghost, and...Julius Caesar. "Ahh!" Gumball screamed. Marcy didn't even jump. "We got you good

Gum-Gum." Marshall laughed. "Fionna?" Gumball asked, looking at the bunny. "In the flesh." Fionna said. "Come Gumball, let's go dance." Marcy said, tugging on

Gumball's arm. They walked inside, and Fionna and Marshall followed. They danced together, and Marshall grabbed some beer from the kitchen. Fionna had never

drank before, and was wondering if she should or shouldn't. "I need to pee, I'll be right be back." Marshall said. He rushed threw the crowd and Fionna waited for him.

"Wanna...beer?" Some random guy asked, holding a cup. "T-thanks." Fionna said. She took the cup and stared at the brown liquid inside. She decided a little sip

wouldn't kill her, so she took a little sip. Before she knew it, she had finished the whole thing. Marshall had yet to have returned from the bathroom and Fionna felt

light headed. She looked around for Marshall in the crowd of people, her vision was hazy. "Marshall!" She yelled. Fionna felt like she was suffocating in the large room

on people. Fionna called Marshall's name again. "Fionna?" She heard someone say. Fionna walked out the front door, and she fainted on the front lawn.

* * *

The line for the bathroom was ungodly long, so Marshall took a piss outside. "Marshall!" Someone said. It sounded like Fionna. Marshall pushed his way through the

crowd looking for her. "Marshall!" This time it was coming over by the door. Marshall walked outside and saw a knocked out bunny on the front lawn. He picked her up

and carriedher to his car, setting her in the passenger seat. "Poor bunny." He said to himself. He satin the front seat and drove the both of them back to his place. He

set her down in his bed and laid next to her.

* * *

Fionna woke up in a bed that wasn't her's and with a split headache. She looked around, this was...Marshall's room. She got up from the bed and saw she was wearing

a bunny costume, she couldn't remember why. She walked out of Marshall's room and saw him in the kitchen, cooking. "Morning, bunny." Marshall said. "My head's

killing, what happened?" Fionna asked. "I don't know. I think some put something in your drink though." Marshall said as he cracked an egg. "Do you want some

Tylenol?" He asked. Fionna nodded. "Here you go. And if you want you can put on one of my shirts." Marshall suggested. Fionna stumbled back to his room, took off

her costume and put on one of Marshall's flannels. "Ooh, nice choice." Marshall said as she walked back into the kitchen. Fionna rolled her eyes. "What are you

making?" Fionna asked. "Omelettes." Marshall said. He put two omelettes on the plates and he and Fionna ate their breakfast. "We better go back to Larry's and find

Amber." Marshall said. It was coming back to Fionna, slowly. The costume was for a party, she went there, obviously with Marshall and she drank some beer and then

blacked out on the front lawn. "Your right, I doubt she left." Fionna said. After breakfast, they drove to Larry's and saw tons of knocked out bodies sprawled across the

floor. They looked for Amber, her car was still here, so she should be too. "Let's check upstairs." Fionna said. They eventually found her in the bathtub with some guy

dressed up as a doctor. "And I thought I had it bad." Fionna said. Marshall turned on the shower and woke both of them up. Amber fell out the tub, after the watery

wake up call. "Rise and shine." Fionna said. "What the hell?" Amber said, rubbing her head. "Last night was kinda fucked up." Marshall said. Fionna drove Amber home

in her car, and Marshall followed. Fionna put on some clothes that fit her and handed back Marshall his flannel. "No, you can keep it." He said. "Really?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, I have, like, seven more back at home." Marshall said. "Okay. Can I get a ride home?" She asked. "Sure." Marshall said. They both walked out of the Amber's

room, completely ignoring her. "That was a pretty good party." Marshall said. "I just wish I could remember more of it." Fionna said.


	6. Chapter 6

**LEMON ALERT!**

Fionna and Amber walked out of second period and saw Larry putting up posters. "What's that for?" Fionna asked. "It's for the WINTER DANCE!" Larry yelled. Fionna

examined the poster. "This is new." Fionna said. "Yep. I asked the school board to give us dance, instead of making us wait for prom. And when Ms. Stephanie, the

music teacher, said she'd help, the school board said yes!" Larry kept rambling on about the dance. "Sorry Larry, we have to get to class." Amber eventually said.

Fionna walked to Dr. Jones' room and he seemed just as happy about the dance as Larry. "Before we start class today, I just want to talk a little bit about the winter

dance coming up. It's right before winter break, and tickets will be on sale next week!" Dr. Jones got back his compulsure. "Now let's begin class." He said. Marshall

scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Do you want to go to the dance with me? Yes or no." It read. I circled yes and gave it back to him. "Passing notes I

see." Dr. Jones said. Marshall blushed. "Hand it over Mr. Abadeer." Dr. Jones said, holding out his hand. Marshall handed him the paper and bit his lip. "Let's see what

was so important, you just had to interrupt my class." Dr. Jones said as he stood in front of the whole class. "Will you..." He stopped reading the note, grabbed

Marshall and walked him out to the hallway. "I know the girl you asked said yes, but you need to do this right!" Dr. Jones exclaimed. "Buy roses. Wear a nice suit.

Then ask her again." Dr. Jones said. He crumpled up the note as they walked back in, "Amateur." He muttered under his breath. "What happened?" Fionna asked. "He

just yelled at me." Marshall lied. He was going to do it right.

The next day...

Marshall walked in with a bouqet of red roses, he was wearing a black suit and tie, but his hair was still messy as usual. He walked down the hall and stopped at

Fionna's locker. Everyone gathered around to see what was happening. "Marshall?" Fionna asked. Marshall got on one knee, "Hey bunny." He said grinning, "do you

wanna do the dance with me?" He asked. Fionna felt tears in her eyes. "Y-yes." She said, wiping her eyes. Everyone cheered. Marshall kissed her and the crowd went

crazy. "I guess you can have the roses now." Marshall whispered. Fionna took the bouqet, it seemed as if every girl in school was jealous of her. Even Amber. "If I had

gone for Marshall before you did, maybe I would be going to the dance with him." Amber mumbled. "I doubt that." Fionna whispered. Even some teachers were giving

the dirty eyeball. Ms. Brown was glaring at her all throughout second period. "Congradulations!" Dr. Jones said as Fionna walked into history. Marshall had taken off

the suit and sat next to Fionna. "You took off the suit? I thought you looked cute in it." Fionna said. Marshall slightly blushed. "I'll another one for the dance." Marshall

said, grinning. Fionna talked her parents into letting her buy a dress. And Fionna and Amber went dress shopping after school. "What kind of dress should I get?" She

texted Marshall. "My colors are black and red." Marshall texted back. "Look at this one." Amber said, holding up a black dress. Fionna tried it on, it was a little tight,

and it stopped just above her knee caps. "I think you look good. Let's see what Marsh thinks." Amber took a picture of her and sent it to Marshall. "You look good in

that babe." Marshall texted back. Fionna's face turned crimson. "I guess I'll get this one." Fionna said. Amber picked a long red dress. "Who are going to the dance

with?" Fionna asked. "I'm going by myself and try to pick up lonely guys." Amber said. The girls laughed as they made their way to the cashier. Fionna's black dress,

$157. Amber's red dress, $71." They both paid and Amber saw the cashier guy snicker at her dress. They left the store and headed back home. Fionna realized her

parents would kill her if they saw the dress. "Amber, can you hold onto my dress. Just until the dance." Fionna said. Fionna knew they'd have to see the dress

eventually, she just hoped it would be too late to go back. Marshall looked at his suit. Black suit, black dress pants. Red tie. He smiled at his outfit. Fionna bought the

little black dress, that fit her curves perfectly. He couldn't wait for the dance.

The night of the dance...

"Fionna! Marshall's here!" Finn called. Fionna walked downstairs in her dress and high heels. Marshall stood there in awe, while trying to repress a boner. "Have fun

you two." Jared said. "Wait, let me get a picture." Jane said. Fionna and Marshall smiled as Jane snapped the photo. "Hey, you treat her right." Finn said to Marshall.

"I plan too." Marshall said as he walked Fionna to his car. "Your chariot awaits." He said. They drove to the school and gave the freshman working the ticket booth

their tickets. Fionna and Marshall danced, took photos, and socialized with the others at the dance. "I need some punch." Fionna said, she walked over to then punch

bowl and filled her cup. She glanced over at Gumball who was sitting, with his face in his hands. "Gumball?" Fionna asked. Gumball lifted his head up. "Oh...hey

Fionna." He said. His eyes were red, probably from crying. "What's wrong?" Fionna asked. "Marcy left me." He said. "If your looking for someone to hang with, that girl

in the red dress is looking for someone to dance with." Fionna said, pointing at Amber. "O-okay." He sniffled. He got up and walked over to Amber. "There you are

bunny." Marshall said. "Hey Marshy. Wanna dance?" Fionna asked. The last song of the night was a slow song. Fionna put her hands on Marshall's shoulders and

Marshall put his hands on Fionna's hips. They danced, and Fionna saw Gumball and Amber twirling around. Amber winked at her. Marshall moved his hands to Fionna's

butt, and she didn't seem to care. "Let's get out of here." She whispered. "Where do you wanna go?" Marshall asked. "How about your place?" Fionna suggested.

Marshall gulped, finally. Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and rushed out the building. It was freezing outside, and it started snowing as they drove back to Marshall's.

Marshall opened the door for Fionna and they went up to Marshall's penthouse. Fionna kissed Marshall, and she could feel his grin. They made their way upstairs to

Marshall's room and Fionna sat on Marshall's king size bed, as he undid his belt. Fionna took off his tie and unbuttoned hisdress shirt, slowly. Marshall's six pack was

exposed as he threw off his shirt. Fionna took off her dress and Marshall undid her bra as she kissed his neck. Fionna noticed two little spots on Marshall's neck and

sucked on them. Marshall moaned with pleasure. Marshall took off his pants, leaving him in nothing but his thin boxes, which showed how happy Fionna made him. He

grabbed a rubber from his night stand and Fionna slipped it on. Marshall looked at Fionna. "This your first time, right?" He asked. "Yeah and I want you to be my first."

Fionna said. Marshall grinned, she did want him after all. "It's gonna hurt at first, but it gets better." Marshall said. He slowly entered her, only giving her the tip. He

was careful not to hurt her. He went in deeper, thrusting harder. "Wait." Fionna said. Marshall exited her and Fionna sat up. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked. "I'm

fine." Marshall entered her again. He wanted to be the first guy to take her there. After awhile, the pain left and Fionna felt nothing but pleasure. "Harder! Faster!"

She moaned. Marshall did whatever she told him. He was close, but so was Fionna. "Marshy!" Fionna yelled as she climaxed. Marshall came too, he loved that

nickname. "Why'd you think bunny?" Marshall asked. "Can I get a second round?" Fionna asked. Marshall smiled and got back on top of her. "Anything for you."


End file.
